Haegan Powell
Haegan Lee Powell was a contestant on Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. In-Game History During the Day 1 houseguest draft, Haegan was chosen as Kendra Benson's first selection, due to his athletic build and perceived intelligent look. With his self-described "southern charm", Haegan quickly became one of the most liked people in the house, and quickly became closely aligned with team captain Kendra, even beginning to develop a showmance with the returning winner. This close connection allowed for Haegan to be brought into a newly forming four-person alliance by Kendra, becoming a key member of the Square of Strength. Haegan also quickly created a friendship with teammate Jason Garland, but when the Square of Strength began to target Jason, Heagan re-cemented his loyalties to Kendra and the rest of his alliance, joining the majority in blindsiding Jason at the first live eviction ceremony. Haegan continued working with the Square of Strength whilst building other relationships, helping to evict the alliance's threats, in Michelle Blausk and Sophia Olzacki. However, when old tensions began rising once again between Kendra and her opposing rival Brock Knutson within the alliance, Haegan sided with Kendra, and voted to save Team Kendra member Felice Marroquín, but was ultimately unsuccessful, as Felice was evicted by a vote of 5 to 3. Despite Felice's eviction, Heagan found himself back in a power position when Kendra proceeded to win the following Head of Household competition on Day 36. Along with Kendra and inducted Team Kendra Alliance member Makaya Knight, Haegan agreed to welcome additional ally Anders Connelly back into the fold, after Anders had voted to evict Felice at the prior eviction ceremony. When Kendra was forced to nominate Brock's ally Kat Adle as a replacement after he had saved her initial target, former Square of Strength member Mottéo Iglacias, back-up target Lucio Moreno approached both Haegan and Kendra about working together to target Brock. However, Haegan saw Lucio's quick change of allegiances as untrustworthy, and began working to have Lucio evicted. Haegan cast his own vote against Lucio, along with the rest of the majority, bringing his plan to fruition. Soon after, however, it was announced that a double eviction was to be held, and Mottéo pulled out the win, opting to nominate Haegan as a pawn against his target, Haegan's closest ally, Kendra. With neither of the pair being able to win the Golden Power of Veto to save themselves, Kendra became evicted and was sent to be the first member of the jury, bt not before Haegan gave her a big kiss, prompting many smiles from everyone, including each other. With his closest ally having been evicted, a determined Haegan managed to outlast Brock and become the new Head of Household for the first time of the summer. Using his newfound power, Haegan re-cemented a bond with Makaya and Anders, forming a close Final 2 partnership with the latter, dubbing themselves "The End Zone" after Haegan cited his football career. Haegan also used the opportunity of being Head of Household to create an alliance with Brock, promising to keep him safe in exchange for the same for himself. Brock reciprocated Haegan's deal, and the two aligned, whilst Haegan decided to target Mottéo, partially due to retaliation for his nomination of Haegan and eivction of Kendra, taking place only a few days prior, in addition receiving information that Mottéo was indeed trying to target him. Haegan once again carried out his plans and Mottéo was evicted by a unanimous vote. Throughout the next week, which saw his ally Makaya in power, Haegan continued to navigate a middleground as a liaison between Brock and the Team Kendra Alliance, successfully playing both sides, and gaining Brock's trust. However, Haegan still desired to keep Brock in a less dominant position in order to secure his unwavering loyalty, and sided with Makaya's intentions of forcing a tie after Brock had saved him with the Power of Veto that week. Haegan, along with fellow "End Zone" member Anders, voted to evict Kat, Brock's closest ally, per Makaya's wishes. However, when Brock managed to win another Head of Household competition at another surprise double eviction, Haegan was spared, as Brock decided to target Makaya instead, nominating herself alongside Yissendau Martins. Haegan won the Power of Veto, but decided to leave Brock's nominations in tact as a demonstration of his intentions to keep his promise to Brock. Makaya ultimately shocked everyone by saving herself with her Pocket Power of Veto, and Brock decided to nominate Jim Waxweiler as the replacement. Haegan joined the rest of the Team Kendra Alliance in evicting Jim in a 3 to 0 vote. Following Jim's eviction, Haegan's ally Anders gained power, and Haegan once again found himself safe. However, Haegan believed that Makaya was becoming too much of a threat towards the end, and tried to maniuplate Anders into targeting her. Anders, however, caught wind of Haegan's double-dealing, and relayed information of Haegan's middleman-playing to Brock, breaking his long-held trust with Brock and turning him against Haegan. After Brock once again saved himself with the Power of Veto, Haegan voted to evict Makaya, sending her to the jury. However, unbeknownst to Haegan, Anders and Brock had begun to conspire to evict Haegan, and despite Haegan not being initially nominated by Brock after he succeeded in winning the Final 4 HOH competition, Brock's plan to backdoor Haegan proved successful when he used his record-setting sixth POV to save Anders, vetoing his own nomination, and allowing Anders to cast the sole vote to evict a stunned Haegan, evicting him, and making him the sixth member of the jury. At the live finale, Haegan praised Anders for his game-play and strategic mindset, but made it a point to address his perceived floating throughout much of the game, whilst Haegan acknowledged Yissendau's impressive block survival record, but chastised her for her lack of proactive game-play. Ultimately, Haegan cast his vote for Anders to win Big Brother, along with the rest of the jury of seven. HOH History Table: Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption: HOH History Trivia *Haegan was the only male in BBRAR1 to face an eviction vote and survive. Category:RAR Series Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants Category:4th Place